In Defence of Others
by Silenceaftersilence
Summary: AU - Ianto is stuck in a drained relationship and is about to embark on his first 'six' as a trainee barrister; but then he meets his Pupil Master. Will Jack Harkness QC be the making of him, or bring about the breakdown of all he's worked so hard for?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So this story has been niggling at me for a while now, and I'm going to give it a go. I've not written a proper full length fic for YEARS so please stick with me...Reviews are adored, concrit even more so :-)**

**

* * *

**

**AU - Ianto is stuck in a drained relationship and is about to embark on his first 'six' as a trainee barrister; but then he meets his Pupil Master. Will Jack Harkness QC be the making of him, or bring about the breakdown of everything he's worked so hard to achieve?**

* * *

He woke to a dissatisfying sense of dread. Lying deathly still, he half believed that if he pretended to be asleep then the day might not be so insistent on getting started. It was the first day of his first six, and the newly called barrister was about to meet his pupil master.

He hadn't wanted to go into the law, but after taking a First in History his girlfriend had cajoled him into completing a law conversion course. For want of a better career prospect and addled by the first flushes of love, he'd happily agreed. She had visions of big houses, law society dinners and Manolo Blahniks which weren't likely to be funded by her teaching salary, and so it fell to him to make her dreams come true. It seemed like a good decision at the time, and on a good day he'd even go as far as to say that he'd enjoyed it; but after those 18 months things had begun to decline. Lisa hadn't appreciated how long it takes to complete legal training, and was beginning to tire of nothing but student loans, tuition fees and increasing debt. She was impatient and as the cold light of realistic expectations began to seep into their rented flat in Islington, Ianto had to acknowledge that his interest in becoming a barrister was waning together with his relationship.

That was some time ago.

He shifted gently onto his side to get a better look at the alarm clock, which was threatening to go off in 6 minutes.

He was almost there now, almost certain that the tatters of his relationship wouldn't make the next 12 months until he could get a job in chambers. He wasn't even sure if he wanted them to. Whilst Lisa wanted the money she was convinced he could bring in, he still occasionally saw a spark of the girl he fell in love with: and for Ianto that was enough to not break it off. There was enough of that girl still in his girlfriend that the thought of leaving her wasn't a notion he could seriously entertain, not for long. Besides which they had fallen into a routine, and though it might not have held any of the passion and longing he once ascribed to love, he'd grown up enough to know that he should be grateful for a functional, if not particularly satisfying relationship. Lord knows in his line of work he'd seen much worse.

The shrill of the alarm broke through his reverie, and he felt Lisa stir next to him before sitting up sharply, remembering what the day entailed.

"_Ianto!_" she snapped, "_you'd better get in the shower first. Get in early, make a good impression yeah_?"

He grunted.

"_You know how important today is for us_" she whined, and he tried to remember when his career progression had become their career progression. He found he couldn't much care. "_He can do wonderful things for your career in the next year, you could at least be a bit excited!_"

It was true at least, that Jack Harkness QC had a formidable reputation.

The jewel in the Crown Prosecution Service, he had a wickedly quick tongue and could turn a case around in his clients favour before the witness had even realised they'd been questioned. He was known for being wildly unpredictable and mildly unreliable; but always without doubt effective and unyieldingly Just. Politically he was dangerous to associate with, he had famously fallen out with the Minister for Defence and refused to have any sway from the government affect any of his court cases, no matter how volatile the outcome could be.

And they had been.

Foreign diplomats on trial, cases of war crimes, Jack had heard them all and worked up a reputation for disliking bureaucracy and holding himself up as the champion of the Law. He had alienated colleagues and judges alike, and didn't seem to care. He didn't seem have a problem with alienating women, so the stories ran in the tabloid columns.

But Ianto didn't hold much store by office rumour. He had applied to Jack to be his pupil master having never met the man before because he was the best, and Lisa wanted the best.

He had moved from his home city in Cardiff where they could afford to rent a house to a bedsit in London which was hardly big enough to store his case books let alone his girlfriends wardrobe.

He had bought the suits, and the shoes, and the expression of arrogance, and the place at the table with the big guns.

Now he had to prove he belonged there.

And for the life of him as he quickly dressed and fastened his waistcoat, attaching his grandfathers antique stopwatch for luck: he didn't know how.

Glancing quickly at the mirror on the back of the door he saw someone he didn't recognise stare back at him. He didn't particularly like him either, and not for the first time Ianto wondered if it would all be worth it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Argh, this chapter just wouldn't turn out quite how I wanted it to...Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert - you make me smile :-) **

**x**

* * *

Jack was whistling as he sped down the motorway to Sussex, enjoying the early spring morning with his roof down and the strains of Glen Miller floating around. He had been invited to breakfast in the rooms of Sir Michael Heart, the high court judge who was sitting in the courts there and couldn't help but hope that he might walk away with a date to sit for him as a recorder. It was no secret in the legal world that Jack had his sights firmly set on sitting at the bench, neither was it an impossible dream. Of all the things that were whispered about him, no one had ever seen him compromise any of his principles.

There were admittedly, a few areas where his principles had been found somewhat lacking. The blonde in his bend this morning for example, hadn't been most satisfied with her dismissal of "Here's a cup of coffee darling, and don't take my copy of the Times." Jack had failed to see the problem, and sworn under his breath as the coffee ended up trickling down his shirt and he was forced to change before leaving. He was making up speed now, watching the speedometer climb higher and higher as the motorway beckoned, and he let himself briefly imagine how good he'd look in the recorders purple robes. It was a pleasant thought.

Pulling into the car park at the Sussex courts, Jack absently noted the lack of cars in place, and surmised that not all the courts were in session. He was right as it turned out, they would start sitting with a full house the following week and consequently Sir Michael was more relaxed than usual.

"_Jack_" he exclaimed, holding out a welcoming hand and offering a warm smile. "_good to see you, recovered from that triple murder yet_?"

"_Oh you know me, out of the frying pan and into the fire_"

"_Really? Good lord, you don't mean to say you've got a more flammable case than that on your books?_" Jack chuckled and saw through the Judge's concern immediately. Whilst Jack was in prime position as king of his peers to pick and choose his cases, the manner of selection for Judges to hear them was supposed to be all the more impartial. In actual fact it was a scrabble among them to get the juicy cases first: fraud would almost always still be sitting in the in tray of the last to arrive at courts. A tip from Jack Harkness was one worth taking.

"_Nothing they'll hear in Sussex Michael, it'll be heard at the high courts_." Michael rolled his eyes warmly, and led Jack into the dining hall. Beckoning to one of the waiting butlers he ordered a pot of coffee and an omelette. Jack nodded for the same, and as the butler retreated Michael beckoned him forwards.

"_Look Jack, you've done me an awful lot of favours in our time. Tipped me off about cases, such forth. Needless to say I owe you. You've heard the rumours I presume?_"

Jack nodded. Everyone who had an ear to the ground had heard the whisperings that after the death of Sir Fitzroy, Sir Michael was next in line for ascension to the Law Lords.

"_Well I've been approached. Shan't say who of course, bad luck" he winked conspiratorially at his friend "but soon I'll be in a position to repay some favours. Can't have this conversation then of course, couldn't have it in London now m'boy; but may I give you some advice?_"

Jack nodded. He wasn't promising to take it, after all.

"_Your name is on the circuit for potential recorders, there's been talk of you trying your hand at a few small cases, nothing of consequence, you know. A good start. I'd be happy to have you here, and I've said as much. Problem is, you still fill out too many columns in the gossip pages if you know what I mean. Not that I blame you" his eyes glazed over for a moment "if I were your age…anyway. You've got prospects Jack, and you're on the up. But tone down the theatrics, in and out of court. Ok_?"

Jack smiled. Michael had been a good friend to him, and as his pupil master he still looked out for ways to help him up into the lofty heights of the judiciary.

He held his hand out and shook the old man's warmly.

To give Jack his due, he did consider the words of warning Michael had given him; but a quick thought of the girl who worked in the coffee shop by his flat and that boy who delivers the mail in chambers and he knew the chances of him sticking to them were slim to none. He wondered briefly if he had time to go and find one of them before his nine o clock briefing with his new barrister in training until he noticed the time. 9:15.

Great start jack, he muttered to himself, swinging his car into the underground car park.

Walking quickly through the offices his long coat trailing out behind him, Jack swung round to his secretary and placed a fresh muffin on her desk. Anne adored him after he'd sued her previous company for unfair dismissal, and wangled her a settlement that ensured she never had to work again.

She still took the job for him.

She was much coveted by all the barristers in chambers, and occasionally the Judges too, and yet she refused to leave Jack, claiming that no one else would be able to decipher his handwriting. She was also popular among the assistants, and Jack new the never ending drip of gossip and murmurings she had access to were invaluable.

"You're late." She quipped, as he dropped a sheaf of files on her desk.

"Shoot me" he grinned, "the Collins case, ready to be filed away. Just another one to chalk up to victory." Her eyes were furiously darting at the other side of the room and then back to him. He followed her gaze to rest on a young man facing the water cooler. He couldn't see his face; but he didn't imagine it could offer a more attractive view than he was getting at the moment. A perfectly tailored suit hugged the contours of what promised to be a perfect arse with such blatant ease that Jack could almost believe the man was teasing him on purpose.

The man spun on his heel, and placing his water on Anne's desk proffered a hand.

His face was just as attractive.

"Jones, Sir, Ianto Jones. It's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

"Well, I think the Sir is something I think we can agree to dispense with don't you? Call me Jack."

"I'm not sure that would be proper, Sir."

"I'm enjoying imagining a series of improper things, Mr Jones. What can I do for you?"

Ianto darted his eyes in question to Anne, who simply shrugged her shoulders and shielded her mouth in laughter. She was going to enjoy the next six months.

"You're down as my pupil master?"

Jack let his jaw drop open for a moment; before committing the folly of thinking out loud. "You mean I'm spending the next two six's holed up with you?" His leer dropped from the man's perfect lips, to his perfect waist, slightly lower and then came back up to meet his eyes.

"You'd better come in then" he grinned, and motioned towards his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Right, after a long time of trying to think up a case that would fit what I want to do with the boys, I gave up and have shamelessly stolen one from Bad Girls. **

**Thusly, in addition to Torchwood not being mine -moan, grumble & etc- neither is Nikki Wade. More's the pity.**

**MASSIVE cuddles to everyone who has put this on alert and reviewed, you all make my day!**

**Keep the comments coming, I do adore them so 3**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**x**

* * *

Ianto was led into a plush office that smacked of wealth and taste simultaneously; quite an achievement judging by the chambers he'd visited before. He walked in slowly, trying to take in all the miniscule details he could to mull over later. Jack was subject to the same discerning eye as his furniture, which wandered lazily over his form before settling on his desk.

It was Iantos nightmare incarnate.

Files open and strewn over the old oak masterpiece, papers scattered out of order and if he wasn't largely mistaken there were a few takeaway menus scattered among the mayhem. He furrowed his brow and stilled his fingers, longing to establish some sort of order.

Jack caught his gaze.

"_Yeah_" he drawled, "_I work like a slob, I know. But I find it helps_."

Ianto' eyebrow crept well into his forehead.

Jack laughed.

"_Look_" he gestured "_here is the case I'm working on. Right? And these are the precedents that might be relevant. And there are the judges directions on similar cases. Organised chaos, I like to think_."

"_Calling that organised in anyway seems about as accurate as calling the Judiciary independent_." Ianto quipped.

"Why Mr Jones, would you be suggesting the Home Secretary has anything but the utmost respect and admiration for our esteemed judges?"

"_You read my mind sir_" He muttered dryly, and indulged in a small smile as Jack chuckled and motioned for him to be seated. Jack plonked himself on the desk opposite and noticed Iantos face as he sat on a sheaf of papers.

"_You going to organise me, Mr Jones_?"

"_I would never presume to tame the beast, Sir_."

Jack grinned, and murmered a barely audible 'quite' before turning to face his pupil with a serious demeanour.

"_Nikki Wade_."

Ianto balked.

"_So, you remember the case then. The cop killer. Made an example of, slaughter by media, life with no chance of parole. Royally screwed herself over with her witness statement, saying she'd do it all over again if she got the chance_."

Jack, with an effortless flair for the dramatic that he was famous for and was renowned for winning over juries and judges alike took a pause, before continuing and gesturing to the files.

"_She's launching an appeal, and we are going to argue it. It's a headline case Mr Jones, welcome to the Big Boys playground_."

Not wasting a moment, he gestured to a desk in the corner of his office, already stacked 7 boxes high. "_Start working through it, report at 4pm. I've got a few meetings to see to so you should be on your own for the day. Any questions_?"

Ianto was flabbergasted.

"_Great. Get to it_."

With that, Jack donned his floor length trenchcoat and swept out the office leaving a most dazed Welshman in his wake.

Ianto took a moment to reflect. Leaning back in his chair, he closed his eyes briefly and recalled the man's effortless ease, his gently slurring American drawl and loathe though he was to admit it, the sort of body that designer suits were made for. If nothing else, he was now sure that most if not all the stories that had been whispered around the assistants and solicitors about this man were true. And he'd blown Ianto away with a confidence in his demeanour that Ianto knew both made him great and was an area he was lacking himself.

He would have to prove himself through the more traditional medium of the Long Hard Slog.

He was determined to do it.

* * *

Jack sauntered into the office, not able to keep the smirk from his face. He hadn't had a pupil that attractive in…well. Ever. And he'd ended up in bed with the other two, so logic followed that sooner or later Ianto Jones would fall to his mercy. A shiver ran across his shoulders as he breezed into the room, and threw his coat at the back of his chair. Looking across the room his breath almost hitched at the back of his throat. There, with one eyebrow deliciously cocked was the gorgeous man, shirt sleeves rolled up and waistcoat buttoned firmly, jacket hanging neatly from the coat stand.

Oh those arms.

He focused.

"_So then, what do you make of it? Not that I'd imagine you'd get very far on your first day, but ideas-_"

Jack was cut off.

"_Three main points of pursuit. Firstly, the history of the policeman was never fully examined. So far, I've managed to unearth one complaint of sexual misconduct by a former colleague which was never disclosed at trial. We'll have to find her of course but it might be enough to open a re trial anyway. If he really was about to rape her girlfriend, then she could easily get murder reduced to manslaughter. Secondly, no psychological review seems to be on file at the time. It was never mentioned in the trial. If we argued PTSD then there might be a way around the incriminating witness statement from the time. Turn things around, the poor woman sees her life partner almost assaulted, is attacked herself and inadvertently kills a man. That has to be prime ground for stress. If we can prove that witness statement was taken when she was suffering and was then used as a key element in the case, then we can argue false evidence was admitted and again, a retrial. The last one is more tricky though_."

He paused, and looking down at his neat cursive he drummed his pen lightly against the tabletop. "_The client never took to the stand. It unquestionably influenced the outcome of her case but I'm not sure yet if we can argue that as grounds for a retrial. I believe there was an obscure case that went down in that route, the Crown Vs. Merryfeld in 1997. I've not had a chance to check it though. But they are definitely the three main options of pursuit_."

He looked up at Jack expectantly, and was mildly amused and not a little insulted to see his jaw hanging down in shock.

"_You did all that. All that. In a day_?"

"_It's amazing what a little bit of organisation can achieve isn't it Sir? Now if you don't mind I think I might know someone who can get hold of this old colleague. Do you mind_-" he gestured at the door.

"_No, no…Go for it_."

Ianto slugged on his jacket, and as he was walking out the door a still mildly dazed QC called out after him.

"_Not just a pretty face then_?"

The retreating voice made him smile.

"_Oh you should see the rest of me, Sir_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty then, after the best part of a year on hiatus I've lost this story, decided I didn't like it anyway, and now decided to give it another stab. **

**If you're still out there, thanks for reading! Hope you like it :-) **

**Reiews & feedback adored as always xxx**

* * *

Ianto drummed his fingers lightly on the cold desk he was sat behind. After an hour of phone calls, e mails and a little begging he had managed to unearth the details for a Miss Howe. He skimmed through the information he had managed to dig up over the last few hours, and consequently was absorbed in his reading when the door opened.

The woman who had entered hardly looked a day older than 27, though her file stated otherwise. She maintained a nervous demeanour and never quite managed to make eye contact with him when introducing herself. Ianto gestured at the seat opposite him, and smiled at an attempt to put her at ease.

"Miss Howe, thank you for taking the time to meet with me."

"You're welcome, though I'm not sure what you think I can do for you. We don't get many enquiries for meetings with library staff."

Another reassuring smile and Ianto decided that he should play this one completely straight.

"You didn't always work at the library though, did you Miss Howe. May I call you Sally?"

"Yes..." she stammered "But I don't see what-" she trailed off, as the only thing of any note in her short career as a PC jumped to the forefront of her mind. "No." She stood up, moving towards the door. "No. He's dead now and I don't want to...I can't...You understand?" She was pleading now, pleading to the kind looking Mr Jones who was sat in front of her, about to dredge up her worst nightmare, her past mistakes.

"Yes, he's dead now. He can't hurt you. But he is hurting Nikki Wade."

Just the mention of her name was enough to bring Sally back to the chair, half falling into the comfort of stability. Ianto surmised that had been a predominant theme in her life for some time now.

"She's launching an appeal, and her case revolves around provocation. We think the fact that the policeman in question attacked and threatened to rape her girlfriend could provide grounds for Manslaughter. To do that, to give this woman her freedom, we would need to be able to prove that this was a likely thing for PC Donnelly to do. That his character leant itself to such attacks."

Ianto stopped here, taking a chance to place his hands on top of the two trembling ones facing him.

"You can help make sure that everyone knows what he was." He hesitated, and then decided he had to hear her story first hand before he could take this to Jack as a success. He was eager to demonstrate his skill to the man and earn not only his approval but also the right to watch him work, to learn. Even if he was becoming increasingly disheartened with the law, Ianto could see that being tagged to Jack Harkness was the quickest way into any other career he might choose should things with Lisa not last the course. "Sally, why did you leave the police?"

A tear ran down her cheek, and he felt her fingers violently shake as she began to tell her story.

Jack was sitting at his desk when Ianto got back to the office; eyes half closed, feet crossed on the table and tapping in time to the jazz that was softly playing. He snapped open his eyes as he heard the door open, and let a lazy grin meander across his face at the thought of his handsome junior.

"So then Mr Pretty Face, what have you got for me?"

"Sally Ann Howe. Former police officer, made a claim of Sexual assault against PC Donnelly six months before Wade. She claims rape, sir. When she submitted the complaint, Donnelly leant on some friends in high places, and she was asked politely to leave the force. She is willing to testify."

Jack was grinning so wildly by the time he got to the end of his story that he was treating Ianto to a full view of his shiny polished teeth.

"Ianto you are truly amazing. Truly. She'll really testify for us?"

Ianto nodded. "She feels guilty Sir. She thinks that if she had persisted then, Wade wouldn't be inside."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows temporarily, and muttered more to himself than anything else.

"Better keep her away from Wade then. We don't want her to be put off by another 'I don't regret a thing' diatribe." He looked once more to Ianto and sighed. "you mentioned earlier that the original case was compromised by not putting Wade on the stand. Do we know why they chose not to? Because if she's going to stand up and tell the appeals court that she'd do it all again given half the chance, then I'd be inclined to leave her out of the box as well." He motioned for Ianto to sit, and couldn't help but let his eyes wonder at the way his shirt hugged his chest as if it were made to measure.

Ianto hesitated as he sat, not sure if he should share the gossip and speculation he's picked up on with the illustrious QC. Jack beckoned with his hand, urging Ianto to continue.

"Well sir, this is only whispers that I've heard, you understand. It's just gossip, nothing concrete." Jack grinned.

"In my experience, the rumours tend to be pretty much spot on." He wiggled his eyebrows at his junior, which Ianto promptly ignored, innuendo be damned. "Well, you know that the governor at the prison, a Miss Helen Stewart is pushing for Wade to appeal, and supporting the case?" Jack nodded, not seeing where his junior was going. "Rumour has it that Stewart has a vested interest in Wade's release." Jack still didn't get it. "Their relationship sir, it's said to be…Not strictly within the bounds of professional decency." Jacks' face lit up.

"Seriously? Girl on girl forbidden love? Oh am I _ever_ going to enjoy this one! So what's her deal then, they can only be together on the outside?" Ianto nodded, and added

"So I think there's little chance of Wade mouthing off, this is the only thing standing between a chance with the governor or another twelve years of yard exercise and trying not to drop the soap." Jack chuckled at him.

"Was that a joke Mr Jones?"

"Apparently, Sir"

"Well I'll hand it to you, you've made quite the impression on your first day. Fancy a drink, to celebrate your success? And that suit, by the way. It's wonderful. I'd like to buy you a drink to celebrate that suit as well." In Jack's defence, he did manage to stop himself from leering.

Ianto hesitated. Professionally he should accept; but the way jack was eyeing him hungrily was setting of alarm bells in his head. Mainly because he was a little worried that if his boss did make a move on him, a few glasses of red down and he might not be able to resist.

"Another time perhaps, sir?"

"You can count on it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again to those of you who've decided to stick with me, and thank you to all of you who have put this on alert!**

**Hope you enjoy, just a small part now but the next part is a killer ;-) **

**Teeny weeny bit of M rated fun at the end, just in case you're reading at work (tut tut, & etc)**

**Love and kisses xxxx**

* * *

Ianto was exhausted by the time he finally made it home that evening, and collapsed on the sofa sighing deeply. He considered flicking through the various TV channels Lisa had subscribed them to to see if there was anything suitably mind numbing enough to switch off to, but the weight of the day was laying heavily on his mind. He nuzzled further into the sofa, and let his eyes flicker shut. Jack had made it instantly obvious that he was attracted to Ianto, and Ianto would be lying if he said that the older man's infectious magnetism wasn't having it's intended effect. Jack had a talent for making whoever he was flirting with feel like the only person in the city at that moment, and whilst Ianto certainly wasn't immune to his charms, he was acutely aware of the QC's roving eye and reputation. 'pick 'em up and kick 'em out' had been his modus operandi for years, and Ianto had never really been a one night stand kind of man.

He liked to know that when he woke up the next morning he wasn't likely to be put out with the morning's recycling, and felt that he was looking for someone to spend his life with, not a few hours of meaningless sex. And this was all most troubling, because even after one day Jack's determined flirting had not all been in vain. The man was pin up gorgeous, and smart, and funny, and Ianto groaned as his cock began to stir at the images his brain decided to fire at him.

Lisa. He was with Lisa, and he had loved her, once. Maybe once he was qualified and started to bring in the pay cheques she wanted, she would turn back into the old Lisa again. The fun Lisa. The Lisa he had adored, and loved, and bent over backwards for. He knew deep down that he was kidding himself; but if salvation was possible then he hadn't wasted the last seven years of his life. Ianto dozed off, stuck between dreaming of a future with a Lisa he could love, and wondering if Jack was actually as good a lover as his ego and the tabloid gossip columns would have everyone believe.

It was Jack he dreamed of though, contorted by his imagination into some strictly non professional positions. It was like this that Lisa found Ianto when she came home at midnight: asleep on the sofa, seemingly in the middle of a particularly erotic dream if the way he was rutting up against the back of the sofa was anything to go by. Having had a few drinks too many, she was feeling mischievous and so decided to straddle her boyfriend, waking him up with a start. It took a moment for Ianto to realise that whilst he may have been dreaming of Jack, it was in fact Lisa who was fiddling unsuccessfully with the buckle of his belt in a desperate attempt to loosen the thing. His erection immediately began to subside in a reaction that he decided to file away to deal with at a later date, and he groggily sat up.

"Lisa?" he asked sleepily, noticing the time and smelling the fumes of scotch that lingered on her breath. He grasped her hands gently and removed them from his belt, slowly sliding out from underneath her. "Where have you been? I thought you'd be in when I got home." She giggled excessively, and attempted to clamber her way back over Ianto. Finding herself ultimately failing, she slumped off the sofa and onto the floor.

"I went out with some of the girls from work" she slurred. "I needed some fun. You're no fun anymore."

Ianto was suddenly fully awake, and fuming to boot. "No fun? No fun? Are you bloody surprised I'm no fucking fun?" Lisa made to reply, but Ianto was in shock from the ferocity of his dream about Jack and the thoughtlessness of his girlfriend; the anger needed a let somewhere. "I'm stuck in a career that's sucking me dry, that I didn't bloody want to be in. I'm doing this for you, because it's what you want, what you asked me to do. And I thought maybe I could count on your support, or at lease that you'd care how my first day went. But of course, you're pissed." Ianto stood up and began to pace, agitation reaching fever pitch. "What the fuck are we even doing anymore. What are we doing here?"

Lisa looked at him scathingly. "This is living Ianto, we're living. What were you expecting, a medal and a Disney sunset? Welcome to your life." He looked down at her in despair. There was nothing of the girl he had once loved in the cold stare that was piercing through the best of his hopes and dreams.

"I thought I'd still love you." As her face dropped, Ianto allowed himself a moment of childish delight at the look of horror that melted across her mouth. "I think I'll sleep on the sofa tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day, and I need a few hours of sleep." The dismissal was rattling around the room loud and clear as Lisa retreated into their bedroom, and Ianto fell back into an uneasy sleep.

When he woke, his shoulders were aching and his neck protested at the slightest movement. Wincing as he stepped into the shower, he let the steaming needles of water massage his back and wash away the debris of yesterday's emotional fallout. He was set to visit Nikki Wade later on, and would need all of his wits about him. Ianto tried to focus his thoughts, but in an act of selfish rebellion, his mind insisted on running away with the images of Jack it had left him with last night, and his body was quick to react in retaliation. Staring at his erection as if mildly offended by it, Ianto tried to will it down and think of something else: and yet noting seemed to work.

Admitting defeat, Ianto let his hands fall down to grasp the base of his shaft, and he began to tug quickly. Despite his best efforts not to, as he closed his eyes and tugged his foreskin down he imagined that Jack was in the shower behind him; Soaped up and toned chest pressed tightly to his own back, arms tight around his waist and hands pleasuring in rapid strokes designed to coax pleasure and nothing else. A finger presses into the slit at the tip of his dripping cock, the other hand threads his balls between gentle fingers. He can't help but imagine Jack's breath, hot and eager pressing against his neck and it's his name that slips through Ianto's lips when his orgasm hits, ripping through him and leaving him panting against the shower wall for support.

This, he decided, was what he believed was referred to as a hopeless situation.

* * *

**Tee hee. Go on, leave me a review. I do love it... xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well would you believe it, I think I'm on something of a roll. **

**This has been beta-ed by me and my hangover, so please excuse the terrible grammatical mistakes I'm sure will have slipped in somewhere ;-)**

**Happy Wednesday! x**

* * *

Ianto is at the office a full hour before Jack, in order to fully prepare for the day ahead of them. He has never been involved in a case as big as this one, and he wants to make sure he knows all of Nikki Wade's history on file before he finally meets her. When Jack eventually arrives, he's fully immersed in her previous case history. Jack leans against the door to his office, taking a moment to admire his young junior unobserved. He sees Ianto wince as he reaches out for the next file, and reach to massage his shoulder.

"Bad night?" Ianto starts, and locking eyes with Jack immediately flushes at the memory of his shower earlier that morning.

"Yeah, you could say that." He keeps his head down and doesn't turn the corners of his mouth up into the adorable smile Jack enjoyed so much the day before. "Sofa wasn't as comfortable as it looked." Jack grinned, and threw his coat across the room to his chair, much to Iantos disapproval.

"In the dog house with the girlfriend?"

"Nope, it's definitely the other way around." Jack frowned, and motioned for Ianto to continue talking.

"She's just not the same person she was when I met her. You know? She's hard, and cold, and I don't...I just don't know." He looked up at Jack, and let himself smile, just a little. "This is the bit where you're supposed to share your years of wisdom, Sir." Jack really does laugh at that.

"I think you're fully aware of how pointless it would be to go with any relationship advice that came from me. But for what it's worth, just because you wrap those vowels so deliciously around your words, I'd get out." Ianto looked shocked at such drastic advice.

"We've been together for seven years, sir."

"We'll all be a long time dead, Ianto. There will be plenty of time to be miserable when you're six feet under. All that we have now, is to try and be happy. Are you happy?"

"No sir." He was shocked at how easily the answer jumped from his lips.

"Well, there you go then. Now what say you stop moping, and we go and see what we can do for out lesbians in need?" Ianto smiled, and grabbed the files.

"Absolutely sir."

Larkhall prison was as depressing and looming a building as Ianto had imagined a prison to be. Jack on the other hand couldn't help but grin as they were led to the notorious G-Wing.

"Just think Ianto" he whispered softly so their prison escort wouldn't hear. "All those women. Locked up. Desperate. What must go on here after lock up, eh?" Ianto suppressed the emerging laugh, and gestured towards the files he was carrying.

"Seems to me they get on just fine. Perhaps there wouldn't be room for you sir." Jack guffawed. "Oh I don't know about that, I always did value the art of spectating." Ianto laughed as they got to the closed visiting room that Jack had requested. Their escort informed them that Wade would be along shortly, and shut the door behind her. Ianto immediately busied himself ordering the files in synch with the questions he had prepared for Jack to ask their client. The door abruptly opened; but instead of their prisoner they found themselves faced with an attractive and smart looking woman, who shut the door behind her and eyed them suspiciously.

"Mr Harkness?" she asked, looking between the two men. Jack stepped forwards, offering the woman a flashing grin, and glancing surreptitiously at her cleavage held out his hand.

"At your service, Miss-?"

"It's governor, actually. Helen Stewart." She replied, shaking his hand firmly and eyeballing him. "And if you'll take my advice, you'll go easy on the flirting with Nikki. She doesn't take to that very well from men." Jack looked suitably chastised, ad Ianto failed to supress a grin. Helen turned to look at him questioningly, and he extended his own hand.

"Ianto Jones, governor. Junior barrister. And don't worry about Jack, I'm assured he's capable of behaving himself when necessity dictates." She smiled at Ianto, and Jack wondered if he could make absolutely anybody feel at ease. She continued to address both men in a manner reminiscent to jack of a favourite teacher trying to reprimand him.

"You're here because you're said to be the best. After the shit this system has thrown at Nikki, she deserves the best shot at getting out. Just a warning, she's a successful businesswoman and she's completed a degree whilst she's been with us, so don't talk down to her, she won't take kindly to it; even if you are her best shot. Any questions?"

"No ma'am" Jack saluted, earning himself a glare.

"Ok, I'll go and get her." Helen hesitated, as if debating sharing the wisdom she was about to. She turned to Ianto. "Be gentle with her, ok? She knows this is her only hope, and she's terrified." Ianto nodded seriously, and Helen left the room. Jack exhaled deeply.

"Wow, looks like our cop killer isn't the only one running scared."

"Rumours, Jack" Ianto reprimanded.

"No smoke without fire. I've seen an awful lot of scared partners in court Ianto. She's bricking it. Anyway, how about you take the lead on this one? Let's see how those vowels work in action."

"Yes sir" said Ianto, pleased that he took the time to familiarise himself with all the files.

"Oh stop teasing me with the sir!" Jack groaned, as the door opened and Wade walked in, flanked by two officers and Helen. The governor dismissed the officers, ignoring their protests at leaving Wade alone with the lawyers.

"I'll be staying to keep an eye on things" she said.

"Of course you will" said one of the retreating officers, at which Jack raised a suggestive and victorious eyebrow at Ianto.

Nikki settled in the chair opposite Ianto, and stared at him unblinkingly.

"So, you're the bigshots. What are my chances then?" Jack was about to enter into the conversation with a demonstration of his witty repartee; but Ianto saw the inevitable clash between them and Jumped in.

"We believe that we can appeal for a retrial based on the grounds that the judge should have directed your original lawyers to a defence of provocation. If we can prove provocation, we can get your original sentence overturned. What the judge will resentence with, I don't know." Jack was rolling his eyes at Ianto's technical explanation, thinking that there was no way a con would have understood any of that, and he'd have to explain in laymans terms.

"Ok" Nikki nodded, focusing her attention now totally on Ianto. "what are the chances of a defence of provocation working?"

"Well, we have managed to get hold of a woman that PC Donnelly allegedly raped 6 months before the incident, who is willing to testify to his character, and…" He hesitated, not sure how much he should share with the client.

"And they didn't put me on the stand" Nikki finished. Ianto nodded, impressed at her understanding of the situation.

"No they didn't, and that unquestionably tipped the tables against you. Now given the nature of your original statement, I understand why they didn't go there; but we would like to put you on the stand to testify. To do this, we're going to have to ask you a lot of questions and I'll need you to be completely honest with us. If you don't want to answer, please tell us and do not lie. We're going to need 100% transparency if we're going to pull this off. Is that ok?" Nikki turned questioningly to Helen who nodded her head, and smiled.

"Ok" she smiled to her lawyers. "Let's do this."

Several hours later, Ianto shut his notepad and smiled at the appellant. "ok, I think we've got everything we'll need for now. Your solicitor will be in touch to confirm further details of the appeal." He glanced at Jack who nodded and made to take his jacket. Nikki stood up, and looked behind her at where Helen was sat. The governor had the remains of tear tracks inked on her face from hearing Nikki's story, and went to give her a hug.

"It's going to be ok" they were whispering to each other, more for assurance and comfort that as an assessment of their lawyers predictions. Jack and Ianto slipped out unobtrusively, and each let out a large gasp of breath as they got back into the fresh air. Jack turned to his junior and smiled. "Well, I think that's one all, don't you?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Well, you aced that interview like you've been doing this since you were in nappies. However, those two are definitely shagging." Ianto felt the smile drop from his face, and he remembered the way the women stared at each other. He couldn't remember the last time he had looked t his girlfriend like that. He wasn't sure he ever had.

"No sir, they're in love."

"You say potato" Jack quipped.

"What, you don't believe in love?"

"I'm told I'll know it when it hits me."

"Never? You've never been in love?" Jack turned to face Ianto and smiled quietly.

"Nope, don't think it's for me, really."

All Ianto could do was shake his head.

By the time he got home, Ianto was positively haunted by the emotion he had felt pouring from the two women he had met. He swung the door open, completely drained and came face to face with Lisa, hands on her hips and scowling.

"Well?" she demanded. Ianto was bewildered.

"Excuse me?"

"The apology. For last night. I mean come on Ianto, the way you treated me. I deserve more than that."

With Jack's advice from earlier ringing in his ears, Ianto saw the remains of his relationship in all its stark glory. He was quiet and determined when he spoke.

"Take your clothes, and get out of my flat."

"Ianto?" her façade of anger faltered.

"No, no more. This is it Lisa. What this is…it's many things, but it isn't love. So pack. And go."

He was amazed by how much lighter he felt once the words had left him.

* * *

**If you review, you will make my hangover be quiet :p xxx**


End file.
